Interference Of The Deucalion Kind
by LycoX
Summary: Unexpected interference in her rage filled arrow shooting of Derek's two Betas finds Allison in some trouble.


**Interference Of**

 **The Deucalion Kind**

 **Summary: Just something that came to mind while watching the season 2 scene where Allison's firing arrows into Boyd. And features the not so evil version of Deucalion.**

* * *

As Erica's cries continued as she pleaded with Allison to stop firing arrows into Boyd as he shielded her from those, the dark haired girl continued ignore those pleas. Not caring one damn bit thanks to what had happened with her mother thanks to that bastard of a Werewolf, Derek. Allison didn't even give a damn about her father trying to get her to stop either and she knew she was going to have to have a word with her grandfather about him very soon. But then suddenly, she found herself without her bow and being knocked rather hard to the ground. "You know, I find what you are doing absolutely deplorable, young lady." Spoke a male voice she did not recognize.

"ALLISON!"

"Stay where you are, Christopher, I assure you I have no intention of harming your daughter."

"You'll have to forgive me if I have trouble believing that." Retorted Chris as Allison stared at the man, who for some reason, was wearing shades while it was dark out.

Why that was she did not know but the fact she could see the red glow of an Alpha's eyes behind those shades made her more alarmed. "I suppose it is a good thing we were late in getting here as otherwise, who knows what would have happened to these two teenagers behind me." Remarked the man.

Making Allison wonder what he meant and then to her shock and dislike, she noticed a whole lot of glowing eyes in the darkness. Some red, some gold, and some blue. All of them soon could be easily seen thanks to the light of the Moon and the well built Alpha that was present honestly worried her. "What brings you here, Deucalion? Actually, what brings all of you here?"

 _Dad knows this Werewolf!?_

One of those who apparently weren't a Werewolf, came forward with another like her and checked out the two teens. Both of whom had flinched away from the contact. "We need to get them to Deaton's."

"You're not taking them anywhere!" Allison told them as she got up, refusing to be intimidated by the large amount of Werewolves.

Even wondering why the Hell they had normal people with them! Completely forgetting that Stiles just was a normal person in the process. "You my dear are in no condition to be saying such things. And as for your question, Christopher, after learning of the rise of a new Hale Alpha and Hale Pack, especially Talia's only son being said new Hale Alpha, we wanted to come and celebrate the occasion. As it has been far too long since we've had an active Hale Pack." Deucalion told Chris.

Sure, he was aware of Laura and even Peter. But Laura had never had the chance to do much and Peter… Well, the man was a sociopath for goodness sake. So the less said about him, the better off they all were. "My father won't be happy about this."

"As the man blinded me once upon a time, I have no concern what your father will or won't be happy about."

And that was the God's honest truth. Sure, he could have become a vengeful man afterwards but after he had killed Marco in a fit of rage, Deucalion had become horrified with himself and chose instead to focus on learning how to navigate the world as a Blind Wolf. Along with continuing to be a Man of Peace as he didn't want to become a monster like Gerard. Chris nodded at that as it was well known both his father and Deucalion had no love for one another after that incident at the Distillery. Allison decided that enough was enough however and tried to attack the shades wearing man with one of her Chinese Ring Daggers, causing Erica to let out a frightened yell as Boyd continued to have the arrows taken out of him. But it seemed her yell wasn't needed as the Alpha effectively blocked her. "I may be blind, young lady, but I am far from being incapable." Deucalion told Allison and kept her hand in a firm grip.

Causing her dagger to fall out of her hand as she tried to get free. "Christopher, I think it best you took your daughter and returned home for the night."

"Yeah, you might be right. Allison, let's go!"

"But!"

"I said 'let's go'!" Barked out the man as the Blind Alpha let her go and she let out a noise of irritation and followed after her father when it was clear she wasn't going to get her dagger back or be allowed to take him or the others down.

Silence reigned in the forest as the two young Betas were attended too once the Argents were miles away with their four wheelers. "Thank you." Boyd said softly and it would be something Erica would repeat.

Deucalion turned to the two with a smile on his face. "Think nothing of it, now come, I believe we best be off to see Deaton where you two are concerned. And then a visit with young Derek."

That made the two look at one another and then back at him. "Umm… I, I don't think Derek's gonna be happy to see us." Informed the young Blonde nervously.

"Let me guess, it got too much for you and you tried to run away?" Asked a long haired and quite beautiful woman known as Kali with a sneer.

Her question made Erica wilt some. "Y-Yeah… It was just getting really scary. I mean, Hunters trying to kill us and some Kanima thing running around too? We, we just thought it was better if we left."

The fact she spoke of a Kanima made the large group begin to talk as Deucalion's eyebrows raised up. "A Kanima hmm? That certainly adds an element of danger to everything and makes me even happier we are here now as I suspect young Derek could use the help. And I am sure he won't be too upset with you two."

"You think so?" Wondered Boyd as he and Erica were helped up.

"I believe so my boy."

And he would be proven right too once they made it to Deaton's and Derek showed up a bit afterwards. Allowing for a heartfelt reunion to occur between himself and the two teens. Whom both swore they wouldn't ever run away again after the nightmare they'd gone through. Gerard really wouldn't be happy to learn of the additional Packs and would try and use the Kanima to deal with them. Only to make them even more of a united front against him and becoming rather impressed with Scott McCall's willingness to bring down the old man. A huge party would even be thrown once all was said and done to celebrate not only the return of the new Hale Pack, but to also celebrate the downfall of Gerard Argent. Scott would be pretty damned stunned to learn that this had practically made him an international hero over night as word got out about what he had done as well!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was fun!**


End file.
